Dream child
by Ia'atoMiko
Summary: DreamChildren are the guardians of our dreams. They are to stay in their world of dreams for people ... But what happens when you are in love with a dreamer and give the chance to live for real.. by evil?
1. Chapter 1

AuthorNote: beta DieraJartx. Hart youuu!

xxxxx

The dreamer is swimming on me. I heard his voice.

"Strange, that the whales" He thinks of himself with saw me there. I wore bright colors, the water around me shine. My body was there is cloads of silver-gold folds of shrod.

'Who are you? "His eyes are blue, and I was sad smile.

"I am a DreamChild" I said, and he has begun to examine.

"Then you tell me what it means?" He asked.

"Where is possible." and I said if I touch armBut if I was feeling good, he slowlie begins to disappear.

"Again," I sigh, and suddenly a voice spoke to me.

"What have I done wrong?" Everything around me is like water, I slipped away on a hill.

"You seem unhappy." The voice sounds all around me and I realized that was a powerful dreamer, can from me, hidden from pry-eyes of my power.

"Regret that, because they always leave .. more and more time, I must say that I in the morning, he forgets. Forgotten"

"What I urge you in the morning, will you let me make you?" The sweet voice said, and I saw, but still the stars and the trees around me. Not the person talking.

"It is possiblie?" I was a cool, laughter broke out at the end of anything.

"Yes, but is not free Dream Child"

"Oh. I 'll do it!" I must admit, as the light of a real sunrise shines on the head of gold as I think.

"Well, close your eyes."

I do and I feel slowly slipping to sleep ... Sleeping? Dream children donot sleep!

What ... "What should I do ..?", Tell me, what I'm slowly slip away.

"This has come after. But it should be discarded or come back here if you do not."

My vision eventually fade a little 'and the last sound you hear is breathtaking, a whistle hiss. I ignor.

I would see Draco.

"I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

I told have common misspellings. Fixed most.

chapter 2:

---

"I like a lot, but he is not very accessible. "I sighed out loud, eyes flashing with gold saddening.

"You just tell him." My friend Hermione explained to me in a way that is comforting.

but if he does not like me ... he will not remember me .. "

"which is ridiculous Aito , he remembers. who does not remember you?" Hermione laughed.

"Just because you did. But you're more perceptful." Hermione had noticed I was different from other girls on.

Before:

I woke up suddenly in the light flashing, and I am surprised by it. I tried to dimmer but I could not, it is strange. I could control all parts of my world, dream world. My skills were at an end ... or ...?

I remembered the voice, the strange feeling ...

"Is this the wake kingdom!" I excalimed strong.

The birds in the tree I Chirped. I sat and looked around in a sort of wooded area. Suddenly, booming footsteps.

"Oh ~!" A voice said, and I scrambled to my feet, run behind the tree.

It was a great man, he was so big, it could be me times 9. I was scared here without my powers ... did I have... I did not know how my body could do. Can I run? Or I simply collapse. I did not even know what I look outside the Dream World, for the interior, I could go ... I could go here?

"I will not hurt you, leave." The man spoke as might have fear of an animal, but I was far from pacified. Concentrating I dug my hands into the rough bark of trees and on the case of my power would be normally.

"NO!" The same voice that I had met rand in my head. "You should not reveal your car now. Imagine that you have no power to follow this man."

I listened to the voices in my head, in conflict. I was still afraid, but ...

"I want to be stuck here with / you / potter." The voice hit me in the heart. Draco ?!!!!

I got out of the tree and saw the road coming around holding a lantern. A woman at the pace steern was beside him as a boy with brown hair.

"~ Hagrid!" exclaimed the woman. "Who is this child?"

"I do not know mam." The man answered and I jumoed Ginat later, I had forgotten that he was here. "

"It is not one of my students ..." said the lady. The other boy and draco eyes and I look at my feet down consciously, I realized that I was wearing my flowy white dress and my hair rolled down to my movement., gold.

The woman realized Draco and the other boy to go with Hagrid and stepped closer to me asking me questions.

"What is your name, what house are you?" She questioned.

"I. .. I. .." I fumbled with my speech.

"Tell him that you Aito." Head voice.

"I am Aito." I repeat, without thinking, I asked the voice gives further instructions, but it did not. Satred it to me, waiting for more.

"I. .. I do not know how I got here."

"Hmm ..." The woman made a noise. "The director of the time." She motioned me forward and I followed until it passed through the woods to a lake to a castle.

The Director has the white hair and long beard. He smiled and asked the same questions, asking what I remembered. I told him my name and I wake up in the forest, as voive instructions.

"Well, Professor McGonigal, get the sorting hat." He said suddenly, and I shook my feet in the chair, nervous.

The woman made a Ratty old hat to the Director of the office and ordered I started. Confused, I did,

"Ohhh ... a strange spirit here ...." a voice spoke to my spirit. Different from normal. "AHHHH!" I excalimed.

"Curious ..." I was afarid, this voice sounded suspicious to me ...

"Do not worry, it is not for me to judge." He smiles ... or the voice, he seemed to smile.

"I think ... I think ... "

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed Outloud if my ears and my mind not to hear.

"McGonagle, see that it is taken care of then." The director, Dumbledore smiled and I was shooed nis office and down the winding steps. I was guided beofre more stairs and a portrait of a woman in pink.

"Casteicial" MscGonigal said the portrait and the lady moved linside portray it opened.

". She called as we entered.

"Yes!" A young girl has gone quickly from the place with a book in turn.

"A new student arrived, I am confident that you're a prefect." She said and left the room ... Leaveing whispers around the room ... I rubbed my arm nevously.

Girl with the bushy hair appraoched me.

"Hello, I'm Hermione." She stuck on his hand.

"Aito ...:" i whispered as I understand it, she shook and looked again at my feet.

"Come here ... in this way." Hermione took my hand and led me to a small staircase.

I was led away from curious eyes, and up to a room where she did not see a bed and I installed it.

"You'll need to dress to school, have you shopping with your parents?" She asked.

"I have no parents." I said simply.

"Oh dear ... Well, I will then talk to McGonigal." Hermione explained.

"I was remembering things about Hermione ... She had been in my place in the world of dreams before. It makes sense that Children Dream goverened usually on a location of the mind.

"You seem familiar ... ..." Hermione suddenly called into question.

I looked at the jelly, I wish for my head, the voice to speak. Nothing, however.

"You ... I dreamed of you, did not I?"

Can not hide anything I have said Hermione after his swearing of secrecy. I did not mention how the head threatening voice was so ... Only that I had a wish and it was granted.

She agreed to help.

---

AN: Yay we have chapter 2... Better edited.

3 Aito/Draco : D


End file.
